Haven't met you yet
by AnimiLouisnel
Summary: Kurt curiously registered himself on the dating website, desperately hoping to find his prince charming on the site and so the story begins... [Story is bit AU. Rated M because of the latter chapters I'm writing on.]
1. Chapter 1, The Sunrise

Disclaimer: Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and all other recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Fox

I highly recommend you to read this fic with the music.

Links are here; /tmZageAHuDQ

"See, I've told you, there's nothing even if you upload anything on that site. Just please stop doing that!"

Rachel, the brunette girl, sitting across from where I sat stares me like I'm the most pathetic creature in the whole world. She put her elbows on the table and supporting her jaw on her palm. Yeah, I'd rather be insulted if you pretend like I'm the worst gay guy ever. It feels like it was yesterday since I've bare all your crying and annoying voices because your ex-boyfriend dumped you for nothing, damn it, Rachel. Kurt, just looking down and seems like he was think about something but instead he holds the white coffee mug and sips the cold non-fat mocha he ordered an hour ago. Bittersweet flavor makes him feel exhausted a bit more but that's not the most important factor in his whole world at the moment.

Yeah, whatever, the reason why I'm acting like this is because literally I'm the most proudly proud innocent virgin gay guy who had never dated with anyone who's living in this world, sadly. I've always had this miserable life who only had a crush but not dating for freaking twenty years, isn't it miserable, right? Please say I'm right because I feel like I'm really gonna kill myself sooner or not. Damn and the what the hell is wrong with the weather? Kurt just ignores Rachel, who's trying to say something, gesturing about the whole situation with her own two bare hands. She kept telling him not to even put his profile on that website, but it goes in one ear and out the other. What Kurt wanted is to just avoid Rachel talking endlessly and enjoy the warm and calm atmosphere inside the cafe he loved to go everyday but he guess it's not his day.

"...I told you to not go there or to log in that freaking site, You HAVE to tell your own personal and private episode and w-what if you just hooked up to a stranger, who you barely knows AND who might be dangerous? I told you just withdrawal from that site!"

"...Rachel, I'll just understand that as a nothing because you even don't know the right situation you know what I'm into...right? and seriously you know what it's all about, really."

"Kurt Hummel, seriously I'm telling you, it's NOT OKAY."

"Great, so what I'm trying to do is not hooking up with the random guy I've met on that site, I will never dare to just find someone to have a night with, what you'll call is, one night stand, and what I'm really trying to do is just wait and see and seriously is that so hard thing to do? I'm so freaking desperate, Rachel. You know what I want to say!"

"T-Then just find some gay club or bar, Kurt. Not that web site, please? I'm saying this because you're like my family, Kurt. Anyways, do you have any idea what's going to happen if Burt finds out that you upload your own profile on that web site, huh?"

"Shut up, Rachel...alright, alright! I'll just...wait little bit more...like who knows? please?"

Frankly speaking, I've got my words to say it aloud. I uploaded that freaking profile on that website almost 2 weeks since I first register myself on that site. That day, after my class dismissed completely, I came back from school and sat down on the chair to check out if someone's really out there. But, whenever I see the freaking match list, I couldn't help but doubt if this match list is really qualified or not. Every man on that web site, thought I differentiated the type every time I get the same guy whenever I try. Though some time to time I get another guys but they aren't my type, though out of desperate I sometimes feel like I appeal to some of them... and besides there are only guys who look like cougar keep visiting my profile and check up on me. Even if they got the characteristic I appeal to, they are just way too overweight or ugly...(I'm not judgemental someone by their appearances but really I think I could say this all day long trying to explain what I feel, I DO LIKE THEM BUT THEY ARE NOT REALLY MY TYPE.) I know, that I'm just dreaming like little girls do, dreaming like my own prince charming will just show up and take me. But seriously, I couldn't help but doubt who would ever want to date someone like me? Who's very innocent, naive but diva-ish and yet virgin? It's only a dream, I know.

**3 weeks later.**

Still nothing has been changed, Sometimes I get this weird flirting messages from old man, typical, cliche messages.

**[You look cute in that picture can I see you tonight, baby?]**

COME ON. Are you fucking with me? I don't want to even read that messages ever again and from then there was this advertisement on the top of the site saying that;

"You want to find your perfect man on the website you should solve all of the questions we have! It'll definitely find your own prince charming! (Membership upgrades required)"

How stupid I am to believe that such a thing! I was totally idiot to even believe it. Paying 9.99$ to upgrade my membership and get the chance to solve the questions. With that innocent mind I got to solve all of the questions more than a thousand all night long but do you know what I got? What I got is the same guy I've seen almost...100 times? Whenever I check up on the match list. I'm seriously sick of this whole thing, I paid, I spent, now I got is him, again? The guy's nickname "BillTheGuy" is the only man I could see on that match list after spending 8 hours solving the questions the site gave me, he was awkwardly half smiling on that profile picture. Kurt just let out the complaining and grunted sound, he just jump towards the bed lay down on his bed, still holding his phone in his hand, searching over the internet shopping mall for minutes and finally he peacefully fall in asleep.

With the sudden noise came from nowhere Kurt woke up from sleep, after he got his minds back in calm and peace he got to check out the time it was about 2:37 in the morning. Kurt rubbed his sleepy eyes sitting on his bed idly for a moment and then he wanted to check what message he'd got from the time when he was sleeping safe and sound. As soon as he saw the little ① on the application, he couldn't help but wonder who the hell send the message, desperately hoping that it's not just the typical messages he got every day. He softly yet cautiously tap the application and soon he got the messages from the guy he never chatted with

**[Hello, I know it's bit late but just wanted to ask you that how are you doing? We seems like we have lots in common, I'd like to chat with you someday, you seem very sweet person. I hope I could get replies soon from you.]**

Kurt just made up his mind all over again and glancing over the guy's profile who send him a message inside the website and by his own surprise, he couldn't help but can't take his eyes off of the profile. To be honest, he didn't like what he's career or his looking but he definitely GOT the characteristic he longed since he was a young child, his own prince charming is on his way to Kurt Hummel's life. But before he even started to write a reply for him, he couldn't help but started his own 'what if' questions, If they start to go out does it can call a real relationship? If he really wants to meet me, what should I answer? Kurt was quite sure that he's attracted to the guy who sent him a message but at the same time he asked to himself, he obviously didn't have the career Kurt has been dreaming of or he's not actually a good looking guy for himself and Kurt, himself really wasn't so sure about that if he actually can love the guy whom he met at the internet website. Because his mind get so twisted and confusing he just shook his head for a second and started to write a reply for him and it felt right for him after he got message from the guy at the first place. So, he just closed his eyes tight and click the 'send' button.

[Uhm, Hello! Actually, you surprised me because you send me a message, I even didn't imagine to get one and indeed we have same interest. Can I expect to get your replies soon, right? :)]

After he send the message, he opened his eyes and looked at the screen that says the message has been sent, he can't help but just wondered when will he get the reply back from the guy. Kurt read his profile over and over again and slowly falling asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2, Stuck on you

Disclaimer: Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and all other recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Fox

I highly recommend you to read this fic with the music.

Links are here; watch?v=6jcvodNBTuA

Kurt tried to catch his mind up again but he just couldn't, Professor Tibideaux kept warning him from her look but Kurt just couldn't, Rachel poked him while their class but, nah, Kurt literally couldn't concentrate on the class well. Kurt bit his lips and tried to concentrate on the class but the action he finally did wass that looking over the window. There were no changes for good anyways. Kurt couldn't help but smiles to himself, he felt like butterflies flying all over inside his stomach, he finally decide his mind says as it really is what people feel when they're in love. But, Rachel, She couldn't even sense what he's really in and just kept asking Kurt, what the hell is going on, to him. He really was annoyed by the question but how can he even say it aloud to her?

**Tell her that he find the dream of his own in the web site and slowly but surely he was falling into him, that's just nonsense, right? Besides it's embarrassing!**

"Wait a second, Blaine, Just give me a second for me to understand it clearly, what did you say?"

"Wesley Montgomery, How many times should I say to let you understand, god damn it. What I want to say is that, I might be really found the person of my life."

"Like I said, I'm totally losing what you're saying, so tell me, where exactly did you guys met?"

"I told you it was a dating website! I freaking know this is embarrassing but how many times should I say it to let you guys understand, Wes? David, just please do something to him, damn it."

David shrugged and gave Blaine the look saying 'I couldn't help it, man.' It really was his truthful look towards Blaine but at the same time, Blaine thought, it kind of looks like he barely hold himself not to laugh out loud. Sebastian, who stared Wes, David and finally Blaine step by step, gave awkward smile to Blaine and he raised his eyebrows and stared Blaine again. Who nearly can't stop himself from smiling with his genuine curly hair and his glasses, Blaine stared back at Sebastian, giving him the look of 'What do you think?'

"What? He really is a good guy, though he's 7 years younger than me…"

"So, what? You really sure you have interest on him or what? And Blaine, what if he's…"

Just about to Sebastian say another word towards Blaine, Wes suddenly interrupted their conversation while he smack the table and standing on his foot.

"What if he's a gold-digger? I've heard there are lots of people waiting on that kind of websites! Are you sure that he's not some strange guy?"

Sebastian with loss of his words, giving Wes a stunned look and snorted at the same time, gesturing Blaine right after giving him the look of 'That's what I wanted to say' to him. Blaine, on the other hand, shook his head for few times and sighed deeply, staring guys who's sitting beside him with the black suit.

"Seriously, I think Kurt really is a nice guy, I just can't take my eyes off of him, if he's okay, I'd really want to meet him in person."


	3. Chapter 3, Kiss me

Disclaimer: Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and all other recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Fox

I highly recommend you to read this fic with the music.

Links are here; /8N-qO3sPMjc

**7 weeks.**

It has been 7 weeks since he signed up that dating web site and also it has been 4 weeks exactly since he received the messages from the nickname named 'BowtiesBlaine'.

It was indeed a cloudy day and the rain literally pours, it made Kurt feel so bad on that day. But as soon as he could hear the clear 'DING' sound from his iPhone, which he put it on the night stand, he couldn't help but smiles and hurriedly run towards it but as soon as he unlocked his phone he couldn't help but make grunt noises. It wasn't the notification or push alarms he wanted from the site, it was the notification from the NBC News application, telling the HEAD NEWS ALERT, 'Stupid News', he murmured. He just walked back to his couch and lay down on it, pouting. He couldn't help but wonder why Blaine didn't send a message back to him lately. Usually, about two weeks ago from now, they usually send and receive messages back like they're on a chatting room. He could safely say that it wasn't like this at all. Kurt sighed deeply, scratching his head while he reach out his left arm to the corner of the couch and take his favorite rabbit puppet, thinking maybe might make him feel alright from this shitty situation. Kurt hugged tight in his arms and then lift it up and then he stares the puppet's big black eyes and says,

"Will Blaine ever ask me out? Will he ever consider myself as his significant other? I'm really not sure anymore, . What do I have to do?"

Kurt's lips pouting, laying on the couch rolling over here and there, thinking for a while and then he suddenly got up and stomping into his room, take his phone from the night stand and separate the charger from his phone and sending text messages to Rachel.

[Rachel, we need to talk.] (06:37pm)

**He waited.**

10 minutes, 20 minutes….time kept flowing, after 2 hours later he think that there'll be no answer from Rachel or the alarms from the web site would ring, he walk out of the room, disappointed and directly heads to the fridge. Kurt opened the fridge and take out the Chocolate Eclair, the only thing he's addicted, whenever he's so angry, he usually devours this Chocolate Eclair and again he put the Chocolate Eclair on the table and starts to dig in. When he's about to finish it he got the reply from Rachel.

[What's wrong? Is it something serious? I'm so sorry, I was in the middle of the rehearsal!] (08:48pm)

'Damn it, Rachel.' Kurt grunted out, simply ignoring her text messages and finishes his Chocolate Eclair completely. Throw the remaining (including box and etc) into the plastic bag where he recycles the trash and dragging his slippers and walk towards the couch. Kurt decides to think a little bit more before he send message again to 'BowtiesBlaine'. Still holding his phone, he sat down on a couch and mindlessly tapping the screen of his phone. Honestly, he really wanted to be with him. When he saw his profile at the first time, he kept thinking about his appearances and his career. But as the time goes by, as he kept talking with this guy, he could find himself, already fallen into this guy. But anyways, does it matter at all? Sometimes, Kurt thought, he felt he is a real idiot who already fall in love before he even met this guy in real life. From time to time he just want to clear all things up and delete his profile on that web site and waits for his own prince charming in the real world but it was just so hard to him, imagining this has to be it, that he'll meet his own prince charming on the web site. Sometimes he just want to tell Blaine that he really want to meet him and go all the way but as soon as he think that he asks himself if he's really able to do that. What was more important is that he has to be absolutely sure about their relationship before he even think of met this guy. Seven-year age difference is the other reason that made Kurt lack of confidence but anyways he was really curious if this Blaine guy actually think Kurt as his significant other and since he has known Blaine about 3 weeks, he wanted to know more about this guy.

On the other hand, he wasn't so sure about will it be appropriate to ask this kind of question but anyway how, it was now or never. So after he typed the message that he wanted to send to Blaine he closed his eyes and clicked the send button like the day he did when he first send Blaine his first reply.

[I guess you are very busy lately? You don't reply me back that fast as you did before... :( I'm disappointed! LOL. Uhm..Hmm...How do I ask this to you...I know it might be little early to ask this kind of question but I just can't help but wonder...I was just curious if you are talking to me as a friend or as a significant other...I just couldn't help but wonder, that's all. :P Well anyways its good for me to have a new friend but...I was just wondering :3 Anyways, I hope you're having a great night today, bye! :)]

and Kurt sighed deeply again and shook his head, some might say he seems like doing a head-banging. But he stopped in a few seconds and think to himself, 'I just really hope it goes well...'

Blaine didn't expect it to be particular but he thought to himself, 'Maybe...it might be little different, you know.' So, that was the reason why he signed up that site in the first place. Just signed up that dating site, looking forward to meet someone, that was all. After he signed up, he just follow the navigation, it says the profile needs the photo of himself so he chose the finest photo from his album and upload it on the site and then it also says simply write a short summary about himself, so he did it and finally he pay to answer the questions to find his perfect match. After he solved over 1500 questions from the site, he couldn't help but think it was useless, went for nothing, something like this thoughts clogged up his head. Why the hell did I answered this stupid thing?

Unlike others, his parents didn't pressured him that much, like go to med-school after you graduate the college or go to law school, something like that. He wanted to study in the Department of history at Yale University so he did and graduate as summa cum laude and then attending Columbia University's PhD course, majoring in history again, it pretty seems like there's nothing wrong with it. It almost seems like his life is perfect itself. I wouldn't say his friends are also perfect. Because that fact is so obvious, most of his friend graduated medical school or law school, now working as a lawyer in a big law firm or working as a surgeon in the university's hospital. He seems like a flawless person but on the other hand, he has the biggest flaw in his life, it was about his love relationship. Whenever his friends have boyfriend or girlfriend, he was always a single. Blaine couldn't find 'the someone', he just roam around person to person. Not deciding who to be with. Whenever he found someone attractive but that was it. He never ask him out on a date. Sometimes when he and his gay friends go to the gay club and finds someone who's his type, it only ends up as a one night stand thing, it never ends up as a date. There was no relationship in Blaine Anderson's life. Blaine obviously live a life which seems like it's perfect, flawless and complete life but in fact it was not. For him, Love is just a definition to him, which just means that a love is a very strong feeling of affection towards someone who you are romantically or sexually attracted to, just like the definition from a dictionary. He only perceives the word as a word not with his own heart. How could he ever know? Two things for sure to him, A) He believed that there's literally no one he could fall in love with, B) He's a real amateur for love. How can you be so sure that he could actually date with someone? No one does.

"Seriously, tell me, Blaine. Are you meeting with this guy for real? Or is it just poking?"

Sebastian, who is sitting across from Blaine with crossed legs, sip his coffee and calmly said to Blaine, Like the any other day on his black suit with navy stripe tie could make even boys could fall in love with him right away. Blaine put the mug on the table and staring Sebastian's eyes and said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Sebastian, like I said before, this time, I could feel something is right. I never wanted you or Wes or David to believe me but this time? I don't know...its just profound and mysterious? I'm not sure what to explain this feeling, Sebastian."

Hmm? Sebastian thought, this might be interesting, he raises one of his eyebrows a bit. He gave Blaine some gesture that he wants more explanation from him. Blaine chuckled softly as he'd expected that reaction from Sebastian and he kept continuing his story.

"Actually, I don't know what this emotion truly means, it could be falling in love at first sight but I'm not sure if it really is a one, maybe I'm just confusing due to I didn't really date for a long time. But, anyway how, Kurt is a special person to me already. I just can't keep myself from wondering what he'd think me as. But, sometimes I can't help but thinking about him or have a belief in him. Sometimes I really wish he could just love me just the way I already doing it to him but I doubt myself maybe in the oncoming future he could actually meet someone better than myself. I..just really don't know, I'm not sure anymore but I can assure one thing for sure. That is...I really like him and considering to meet him in real life."

Sebastian listens to Blaine's story meticulously, analyzing the contents sentence by sentence. He thought to himself maybe it was just little bit early to judge like that. You might judge someone in prejudice because you just met this person on the internet but Sebastian started to think that it's not bad at all...honestly. Why do they have to doubt someone they met on the internet? It's just like the same how we interact in the real world, besides Sebastian already know that there is nothing wrong with meeting someone on the internet, because one of his colleagues already met his wife on the web and they are now happily married after all. Slowly but surely Sebastian couldn't help but starts to wondering about this guy, named Kurt Hummel. He wasn't so sure about this guy but he was indeed impressed by this guy, someone that attracts Blaine Anderson. How did he ever did that? Sebastian thought Blaine would never date someone but out of surprise, he didn't, he found his 'the one' from the internet and about to jump to the next step. He could say, he was quite proud of him, 'My baby boy grew up!' he thought, chuckled softly while he heard Blaine's rambling voices. Blaine kept ramble about their relationship on the internet and then Sebastian on the other hand, starts to listen his stories but it goes in one ear and out the other. Sebastian wanted to calm this boy down, so instead him saying something directly to Blaine, he just sipped all of his coffee and put his mug on the table. It wasn't a big noise but as the table vibrates from the impact, Blaine stopped what he's talking and stares right back to Sebastian.

"So, are you really going to meet him? or not?"

Blaine bashfully smiled and scratched his head lightly, chuckles softly while he stared Sebastian's eyes.

"Of course, I'd like to meet him in person."

Kurt kept waited for Blaine's reply for so long. He couldn't barely sleep last night because he was literally look forward to his reply, he kept waking up to check if he's got a message from him or not. However, even he woke up in the morning there was no reply from Blaine. Kurt, so disappointed just mindlessly taking the classes and because of that, his classmates interrogates him, they were acting like bevy of hyena, he grunted out. As school dismissed, Rachel followed him from behind and surprised him by slapping on Kurt's back.

"You can't leave me alone, Hummel, what happened to you?"

"What the fuck, Rachel. Besides it's none of your business, just take care your own businesses."

"In fact, there are no business if it's not including you, Hummel. Seriously, what happened to you? Why are you in so low mood?"

"Seriously, like I said, it's none of your business, jut go away, Rachel."

"You seems so sad today, you didn't even had the lunch, do you still have words to say, Hummel? You are just so skinny and...seriously, Burt is gonna worry about you, Kurt."

"I know, I freaking know, but it's just so hard to say it aloud, Rachel."

Rachel stands right beside of Kurt, soon enough the red lights changed into green lights and the crowd started to cross the crosswalk, Rachel, didn't want to lose Kurt so she hurriedly cross her arms with him and kept poking on Kurt's waist, kept saying he needs to tell her right now. Damn it, Rachel. It hurts!, Kurt said, raising one of his eyebrows and staring Rachel. She seems like it just made her pleasure and leading him towards a nearby Starbucks.

"God damn, Just let me freaking go!"

"So, you're actually over 4 weeks since you met him on that site? and you just asked him if he's thinking you as a date?"

"Gr...yeah, I freaking did it. Damn it."

Kurt pouted and then he tell his own story to Rachel, so embarrassed to even say it aloud. Starting from 4 weeks ago when Blaine sent him a message. Telling her that as he got the message from this guy, he read Blaine's profile and judging him from his appearance and by his career. But, he loved his characteristic and he started to send him a message and get the replies back from him. Like on the profile, he was a good man and whenever they talk about the common interests they share, he'd like to know more about him as the time goes by. Just like Rachel and Kurt do right now, maybe have some coffee with him and chatting with this Blaine guy. But he was also anxious that due to he is 7 years younger than him makes he'd never think him as a significant other and that frightens him so much, so it ends up sending a message to him.

As soon as he finished his words, Kurt's face was flushed enough like an red apple, he just buried his face on the table and hides his face. Rachel, on the other hand was enjoying this situation, giving him knuckle on his head and chuckled softly as she stares him like that, he used to be the only one who's in crush but now there's a guy who loves him back. She was so happy to hear news like that from him but as soon as one of their iPhone rang all of the sudden, Kurt get up due to surprise, he just blinked his eyes for a second and realize that it was his phone that vibrated. He quickly hold his phone and unlocks it, checking the message he got from the website, ends up smiling widely after he read the message and says to Rachel.

"He'd love to meet me in person!"


End file.
